Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It was originally a Disney effect that debuted in Fun and Fancy Free in 1947. Info *'First recorded:' 1947 *'Creator:' Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner:' The Walt Disney Company (1947-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin: ' United States *'Year debut:' September 27, 1947 *'First heard:' Fun and Fancy Free (a Disney film) *'Area used:' Worldwide Sound Effect Description Long Whistle with Movement From Background To Foreground ( I.e. Object Lon. ) Debuted in Fun and Fancy Free in 1947. A Disney sound. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Fred Basset *Harvey Girls Forever! *Here Comes the Grump *Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Fire Truck Rocket") *Pokémon *Power Rangers *Rocko's Modern Life *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Bubblestand," "Jellyfishing," "F.U.N.," and "To Love A Patty.") *Super Duper Sumos *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teletubbies *The Tom and Jerry Show *VeggieTales (Heard once in a somewhat lower pitch in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the USS Applepie's window.) *What a Cartoon! *What About Mimi? TV Specials *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! (1992) *Peter and the Wolf (1995) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) Movies *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) *Dick Deadeye, or Duty Done (1975) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Debut) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Space Jam (1996) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts *DC Super Hero Girls *Disney Cartoons *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies *Some kids travel documentary that I, BigIdeas70258, once saw in Sunday school at FPC Rome. It was heard whenever a transitional card slowly spun toward the camera to introduce a segment. Commercials Nintendo Switch: *Super Mario Odyssey Promos Videos *Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) *Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (Heard once during the movie, "Captain Pickles Saves the Day") *Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) *Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) *My Party with Barney (1998) (Videos) Video Games *Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) (Only heard in the Sega CD version in a high pitch, and in the Playstation version in normal pitch.) Trailers TV Spots *Clifford the Big Red Dog Live Promo (2004) *Bolt in syndication (2013) (before Rhino hits an animal control guard) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) *Om Nom Stories (Heard once in the pilot episode.) *Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) *Webkinz Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects from Heaven Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Warner Bros. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Jimmy MacDonald Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jesse Aruda Category:1947 Made Category:Disney Classics Sound Effects Category:Teletubbies Sound Effects Category:Harvey Girls Forever! Sound Effects Category:Studio Animated Films In San Jose Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects